Love And war
by NoLove10
Summary: She chose love over her family. But what happens when Nikita declares war on them too? (Summary totally sucks but let's hope the story's better.)


_First of all I want to start by saying thank you to everyone who read and like my stories. It's so amazing and I'm really grateful for each one of you! Sadly, I'm starting another story, again, which means one more story to update! I just love to do that. (That was meant for sarcasm!)I hope you guys aren't too mad though! I will update "The Womanizer" because I understand a lot of you guys are waiting for an update, just bare with me, please! Anyways, this is a new story, totally different of course and I hope you guys will enjoy the first chapter._

888

_It was an original Friday night and Nikita was hanging out in her room ignoring her normally annoying, self-obsessed parents when her phone started buzzing on her nightstand. She picked up and it was Alex._

_Alexandra Udinov._

_Nikita's been that girl's best friend since six grade and she's thankful she met her because sometimes she's the only person that keeps her from going sane when she's dealing with her parents._

_People think when you have rich parents and have everything from Louis Vuitton shoes to channel bags, and live in a freaking mansion life is beautiful but well for Nikita it wasn't quite like that._

_Picking up that phone that night is when everything changed for Nikita Mears._

_She had been invited to a party which at first took a lot of convincing to go to but she went. It wasn't normally her type of thing but it sounded way better than staying at home on a Friday night._

_And besides, her parents being her parents would want her to go. For their own reputation of course._

_So she went to the party. It felt awkward standing in the middle of a bunch of teenagers at first. Not that she cared but when they're vomiting and already passed out, you would feel the same too._

_Nikita waggled her way through a full crowd before she spotted her best friend and her boyfriend Sean. She rolled her eyes. Those two are like never apart._

"_Well hello, lovebirds." She tapped on Alex's shoulder to make her presence known._

_Her best friend excitedly threw her arms around her neck and kissed her cheek._

"_Change of mind?" Alex asked smilingly._

"_I didn't have a choice, remember?" Nikita said sarcastically as she hugged Sean too._

"_I'm sure you won't regret it." Sean joked._

"_Oh, I better not." Nikita said._

…

_She was served a cup of punch. So far it was the best thing out of that party anyways. She had talked to a few people and did nothing but stand in a corner and listen to old boring music. Whoever the host of this party was, they should consider quit throwing parties._

_But anything at all was better than staying at home with her parents._

_It was just about eleven o'clock when the party started to really be fun. They actually put on a good song and somehow, she didn't know how that was possible but Alex tricked her into dancing._

_Not that she's a bad dancer. She's a pretty damn good one._

_The lights were turned off, and a huge crowd was on the dance floor. It was great. She danced and had fun but when she caught this really hot guy staring at her, she suddenly became very intimidated._

_She wasn't sure if it was because he was hot or if it was because he was directly staring at her._

_Maybe both…_

_She managed to snoop out of the crowd and took her coat from the main exit. She was feeling a little hot to be in that full crowd for one more second._

_She left._

_She went outside and stood there looking at the full moon while the wind blew her highlighted hair back._

_She was so lost in her own thoughts; she had not even realized she had company. Yet they were standing right in front of her._

"_Hello."_

_It astounded her because this was the same guy that had been staring at her._

"_Hi." She replied dubiously._

"_What's going?" He asked._

_This felt kind of creepy._

_But she replied back._

"_Nothing, just having fun." _

"_I saw." He smiled._

_God he had beautiful denture._

"_So you've been watching me?"_

_It wasn't supposed to be a question. It was more of an irony._

"_You're not hard to miss." He told her._

_Nikita blushed and she mentally kicked herself for that._

"_Neither are you." She said._

_And suddenly he extended his hands to her. "I'm Michael, by the way." He introduced._

"_I'm Nikita." _

_And something about the way he held onto her hands made Nikita feel as if he was picturing something while looking into her eyes. _

_She explored him too. She didn't know him but she was seeing so far through to him and she was seeing things that made her happy._

_When she finally snapped out of it, she realized it was all a fantasy and her face fell._

"_What?" She quickly gathered her emotions together and asked._

_But then he said something that made her feel as though she wasn't totally fantasizing._

"_You know you're gonna be my girl someday, right?"_

_This should have made her run as far away as possible because of how eerie it sounded but there was something so compelling about him that made her stay. Maybe it was those beautiful green eyes that were full of light and confidence._

"_What makes you say that?" She asked with raised eyebrows._

"_Instincts." Michael replied._

_Nikita smiled. "Oh really?" She blushed again._

"_Yeah and not only that." Michael said, "The fact that you're the most beautiful in this party told me so too."_

_He's a flirt. Nikita thought. Cute._

"_Well we'll just have to see where those instincts lead to, won't we Mr. Michael?" She said._

"_Definitely." _

_Nikita smiled at him._

"_I'll see you inside?" Michael asked._

_Nikita nodded. "Yeah." She replied subconsciously._

_And as she watched Michael leave, she was speechless and just as lost in her thoughts as she had been before._

_What just happened? She doesn't know the answer to that but she's definitely happy she came to this party._

"_He reads!"_

_When she went back inside she had danced with him. Talked to him and learned some pretty interesting facts about him. Time had flown by and she hadn't even realized._

888

And now came a year later.

They were in the middle of the street kissing under a full moon on their first anniversary. It has been a long year for the both of them. Not to mention the fact that Nikita's parents doesn't like Michael at all. But that didn't matter to her. Their love was strong enough to fight both her parents. To Nikita it didn't matter that Michael was two years older than she is, it didn't matter that he came from a small town and grew up with very little. And it also didn't matter to her that they both have completely different lives.

What mattered to her is that Michael had virtues and always respected her decisions unlike some people she knows. He never saw her as this rich person that people often think of as an object. He gave her something she's never experienced in her life before. He was charming and very caring. He always looked for her best interests; he was there for her every time she thought she wanted to be alone. He was a friend to her before he became her boyfriend and he also didn't jump quick on taking advantage of her once she told him she came from a very wealthy family.

And to her that was love.

So she loved him too. Her parents had forbidden her to see him many times. They tried everything to keep them apart but what they don't know is that he's always been that person who makes her feel good and if she had to choose between them and Michael, she'd choose Michael over them a million times.

Sounds unbelievable but very true.

"You're such an optimist." Michael smiled as he stole another kiss from Nikita when they pulled away.

Nikita giggled. "Oh really? Says the guy who told me I was going to be his after talking to him for just five minutes when I first met him." She teased.

"Well did I lie?" Michael asked.

Nikita smiled. "No you didn't." She replied. "And I'm glad you went with those instincts of yours." She said.

"I'm glad too." Michael said.

"Thank you for a very adventurous, year." Nikita said. "We've been through a lot this year together and yes as dramatic as they were, I wouldn't change a moment of it."

Michael shook his head unbelievably. Being with Nikita isn't the easiest thing in the world. If he had taken many of the things her parents has said about him personal, chances are, he and Nikita would have never been together.

"I love you, Nikita." He said.

Nikita smiled at him and pulled him into hug. She kissed his neck and closed her eyes as she inhaled the intoxicating smell of his cologne. "I love you too, Michael." She said.

888

Michael drove Nikita back home and kissed her goodnight before pulling out of her driveway. Nikita smiled to herself as she made her way back to misery.

But tonight was amazing and she doesn't think anything can ruin how happy she felt.

She unlocked her door and was instantly met by her evil parents. They had the disappointed look on their faces which she's seen too many times and is kinda familiar with by now.

"You were out with that delinquent again, weren't you?" Her mother asked with a disdainful look on her face.

Nikita rolled her eyes. "For the last goddamn time mother, he is not a delinquent! Why can't you get that in your thick skulls?" She asked annoyingly.

"Don't take that tone with me!" Her mother yelled.

"Well I'm sorry Amanda, but is it the part where I just don't give a damn you don't understand?" Nikita asked sarcastically.

"Watch your tone, little girl!" Her father's cold voice came. "Your mother and I have done everything for you and all we're asking is a little bit of respect!"

"First of all father, I'm eighteen years old so don't call me a little girl, second of all, I'll respect you guys when you learn how to respect my choices and decisions." Nikita replied.

"You're such a disappointment to this family!" Her mother shouted.

"Wouldn't be the first time I've heard it!" Nikita said.

"You've taken the name of this family and filth it by dating that low class delinquent!" Her father exclaimed.

Ok. That's it!

"Let me ask you a question, Percy." Nikita begin as she stepped closer to her father. "How many twenty year olds delinquents you know go to one of America's number one colleges? How many do you know have a job and take care of himself and his family by working a job that pays twelve dollars per hour?" She asked. "How many of those delinquents do you know that can take your daughter out and can afford to pay a seventy five dollar meal just for her without it being the intention of taking her to bed right after that, hunh dad?"

Neither her mother nor father replied. They just stared at her speechlessly.

"He might not live in a huge mansion, his family might not have property lands all over the world and work at enterprises but he is pretty damn wealthy in qualities if you ask me. He has a job unlike most twenty years old I know. He's smart, he's a well-mannered and educated gentleman and it's just so damn sad that you guys will never know how much of an amazing guy that he is because obviously he's not RICH enough to date your daughter." Nikita continued. "But guess what? Your daughter doesn't care what you think. I'm gonna keep dating him because I love him regardless of what you think of him and just because it gives me great joy to keep embarrassing this family's name." She said.

That sinister look in her father's eyes believe it or not made her feel powerful.

"It's either us or that delinquent." Her father said.

"Percy-"Amanda begin.

"No Amanda," Percy interrupted. "She want us to respect her choices and decisions, we're going to do exactly that." He said. "So go on sweetheart. Choose. Your family or that boy?"

Nikita smiled. Her father had absolutely no idea who he was dealing with. He was putting gas into fire and she was enjoying every minute of it.

"Michael." She replied as she picked up her car keys and bag. "And mom, dad, get ready for war."

888

_What did you guys think? Good? Bad? I know this might be a cliché for most of you where people make that choice, love over family? Well yeah, I'd say it's pretty accurate for this story. I don't really know but please, leave me a review and let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. It might not have been the best chapter for the start of a story but it's something and I'm really hoping you guys liked it because I have a lot in mind for this story. Until next time, Xoxo!_


End file.
